new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/The Nelsons
The Nelsons is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and animated by Disney-Mac Guff. Directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda, written by Brian Lynch, and produced by Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy, the film stars the voices of Michael Keaton, Allison Janney, Michael Beattie, Katy Mixon, Sandra Bullock, Jon Hamm, Steve Coogan, and Jennifer Saunders, with the narration provided by Geoffrey Rush. The film follows the Nelsons, a family of raccoons who, bored with their life in their civilian raccoon community, move away to the human world and begin a life of crime to have a better life, but they soon discover the consequences when they are pursued by supervillain Scarlet Overkill after they accidentally foiled her plans. The Nelsons had its premiere on June 11, 2015, in Leicester Square, London, and went into general release in the United States on July 10, 2015. It recieved mixed reviews from critics, who praised the comedic aspects of the film and the vocal performances of Keaton, Janney, Bullock and Hamm, while also saying they felt that the title characters were not able to carry the film on their own, and that the antagonists were flatly characterized. The film has grossed over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2015, the seventeenth-highest-grossing film of all time and the third-highest-grossing animated film (behind Incredibles 2 and Frozen). Plot Raccoons have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from grey organisms into animals which originally existed only to serve other species, mainly humanity. After rolling a Tyrannosaurus into a volcano, getting their caveman leader eaten by a cave bear, crushing a Pharaoh under the pyramids for incorrect construction, burning a vampire on his birthday party, and accidentally firing a cannon at Napoleon, raccoons are driven into isolation and start a new life in forest. After many years, raccoons have becoming a civilian species, acting as humans. After discover their species' past, and to regain their dignity and sense of purpose, Walter Nelson, one fearless raccoon, decides to set out to find a human to serve and convince his wife Madge and children Junior, Tina and Binky to go with him. The Nelson journey to New York. After spending the day attempting to blend in, the Nelsons discover they are out of money, and end up in a department store for the night. The family then decides to steal stuff to have a better life, but gets arrested every time. While escaping the police after robbing a bank, they discover a magazine about Villain-Con, a secret convention for supervillains in Orlando, and questioning who is a supervillain, decide to go there. At the convention, they see Scarlet Overkill, the first female supervillain, who unexpectedly hires them and takes them to her home in England. The raccoons from Raccoon Town, angry at the Nelsons for robbing several stuff before their journey, decide to go after them. Scarlet explains her plan to steal the Imperial State Crown from the Queen of England and promises to reward the Nelsons if they steal it but kill them if they do not. Her husband, Herb, supplies them with inventions to aid in the heist, but they are nearly caught when they break into the Tower of London, which leads to a chase that ends with Tina accidentally crashing into the Sword in the Stone and pulling it free, removing the Queen from the throne and becoming the new Queen. Enraged that somebody else accomplishes her dream of stealing the throne, Scarlet confronts the Nelsons, so Tina, afraid of her family dying, abdicates the throne in her favor. Undeterred because she feels betrayed, Scarlet imprisons the family in a dungeon to be tortured by Herb before her coronation, but they escape to stop the coronation. After making their way to Westminster Abbey, Junior and Tina interrupt the coronation by dropping a chandelier on Scarlet, who orders their execution. Dozens of villains chase the the family during a thunderstorm; Madge, Junior, Tina and Binky are caught, while Walter finds his way into a pub. He sees Scarlet on television, promising Walter that she will kill his family if he does not show up by dawn. With the villains still searching for him, Walter sneaks into Scarlet's castle to steal weapons. But right before the villains catch him, Walter accidentally triggers a machine Herb was building and grows until he is thirty stories tall, destroying the castle and scaring the villains away only to be frozen and arrested by two secret agents (who bear a resemblance to Nip and Tuck from Lady and the Tramp). Walter tramples through London, rescuing his family and battling Scarlet just as the other raccoons turn up in London. Scarlet tries to eradicate them, but Walter swallows a massive missile she fires at them. Scarlet and Herb attempt to escape with her rocket-dress, but Walter holds onto it. The missile detonates, causing it to explode and killing Scarlet and Herb. Madge, Junior and Tina stare at the explosion in sadness but Walter turns out to have survived and shrunk back to his normal size. The Queen gets her throne and crown back and rewards Madge with a cookbook, Tina with a tiny crown for her teddy bear, Junior with an electric guitar and Walter with a knighthood. The raccoons and humans rejoice in their new unity, while the Nelsons begin a new life in New York City. In a mid-credits scene, Scarlet and Herb, who turn out to have also survived the explosion, try to steal Tina's tiny crown as revenge, only to be frozen in place by the same two secret agents from before, who take them to their dimension. Cast Production Soundtrack Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office US and Canada Outside the US & Canada Critical response Accolades Sequel Trivia